mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Arlo
He is the leader of Portia's branch of the Civil Corps and works alongside Remington and Sam to help protect the city and keep Portia running. As the leader of the Civil Corps, Arlo is a force to be reckoned with. He is arguably the strongest fighter in Portia and the most formidable sparring partner. Born in the countryside of Portia, Arlo has always had a sense of justice about him. From an early age he earned a reputation as an excellent fighter and protector of the weak. When he joined the local Civil Corps, he quickly climbed to become the leader. Arlo's goal is to one day join the Flying Pigs, a world famous guild of adventurers based in Lucien. Arlo was born in the Autumn on Day 5. At some point in his life, he joined the Portia branch of the Civil Corps and later became the leader. When chatting with Arlo during play dates, Arlo dreams of joining the Flying Pigs. He likes Portia hot pots and dislikes the taste of salad dressing. He claims to have been in cities around Portia for business. As a leader, he believes that being a leader is no different from the others, as the job and training are all the same. Arlo is very tall with red hair, bushy eyebrows, and an anchor-styled beard. He exhibits an unimpressed look and generally does not smile. He wears a bandana with "The Flying Pigs" written on it. His outfit consists of a white and yellow jacket with gray details, lightly distressed gray jeans, black fingerless gloves, and various straps and holsters. Arlo's typical schedule consists of practicing sparring in the Civil Corps building and walking around town or near the Abandoned Ruins. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. Spring Monday= |-| Tuesday= |-| Wednesday= |-| Sunday= ;Buddy :Add an extra 5 Attack Points ;Friend :Add an extra 10 Attack Points ;Good Friend :Add an extra 10% Critical Chance ;Husband + :Brings back more loot when commissioned at the Civil Corps ;First meeting * ;Stranger * * * ;Spar * * * ;Date *Dine - Talk about favorite foods ** *Dine - Ask about work ** *** *Sitting on the bench - Casual talk ** *** *Sitting on the bench - Compliment ** *** ;Spouse * * * Dialogue Data taken from game assets, game version 9.0.113149. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Arlo is eligible for sparring. If you hurt him constantly, he will Spar you. *Likes pasta *Likes spicy *Dislikes sweet Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"If the food ain't hot and spicy, I'm not having it!" *"I'm always up for something spicy." *"I'd like to have something hot and spicy today." *"I love Spaghetti with Hot Sauce! It's spicy and irresistible!" *"The Portia Hot Pot is really good, it's got some unique seasonings found only in this city. Wanna try it?" *"I never liked eating sweets since I was little." *"Eating desserts will make me feel dizzy, I think it's all that sugar going to my head." ;Ask about work *(How goes life leading the Civil Corps?) **"I've always thought of the Civil Corps as the only line of defense between the leftovers of the Old World and what little we have right now. It might sound dramatic, but a monster from the Peripheries can literally wipe us out. So we always have to put our lives on the line to make sure that doesn't happen." **"Being the leader is no different from the other members, we all do have the same training and the same will to protect others. I'm always confident that my other Corps members will pick up the slack if I fail to do so somehow." *(Do you have extra pressure being the leader of the Civil Corps?) **"The more responsibilities you have, the more pressure you got of course. But that pressure gives me the strength to keep progressing higher and higher." ;Gift ;Dine Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special." ;Compliment *(You are a reliable man!) **"That I am! Being the leader of the Civil Corps is a lot of responsibility!" **"It's not easy, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I take pride in keeping everyone in this town safe!" *(You must have some very grandiose goal.) **"You got it! I'm going to try to get into the Flying Pigs someday. They're the best adventurers' guild in the world!" ;Gift ;Rest on my lap *(What type of gifts do you like?) **"Gifts huh? Nice, just don't give me any Steamed Potato Fruit, that stuff's nasty!" **"Now that I think about it, I really like Spaghetti with Hot Sauce. In fact, I could go for some right now." ;Hold hands *(Casual talk) **"I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special." ;Put arm around waist *(Casual talk) **"I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special." Sitting on the grass ;Casual talk *"I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special." ;Compliment *(You are a reliable man!) **"That I am! Being the leader of the Civil Corps is a lot of responsibility!" **"It's not easy, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I take pride in keeping everyone in this town safe!" *(You must have some very grandiose goal.) **"You got it! I'm going to try to get into the Flying Pigs someday. They're the best adventurers' guild in the world!" ;Gift ;Lay down *(What type of gifts do you like?) **"Gifts huh? Nice, just don't give me any Steamed Potato Fruit, that stuff's nasty!" **"Now that I think about it, I really like Spaghetti with Hot Sauce. In fact, I could go for some right now." ;Put arm around waist *(Casual talk) **"I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special." ;Stargaze ;Gift ;Hold hands *(Casual talk) **"I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special." ;Put arm around waist *(Casual talk) **"I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special." 'Romance' Arlo is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon marrying Arlo, he has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. ;Offers ;Requests ;Favorite Exhibits ;Mission: Hazardous Ruins :The Hazardous Ruins are dangerous, and the Civil Corps regulates who can enter. You must last at least one minute against one of the three current Civil Corps members (Sam, Arlo, Remington) to show that you've got what it takes to enter the ruins. Commerce commissions Arlo often posts various types of commissions on the Commission Board in the Commerce Guild. Below are only examples of the types of commissions: *Craft 5 Copper Pipe *Craft 5 Fiber Cloth 'Deviations' *After completing Mission: Register workshop, Arlo enters the Commerce Guild to give the player a commission to build a bridge to Amber Island. This event has no definite date or time frame. Gallery Arlo.jpg|Arlo Capture.JPG|Dinner date 20180217170924_1.jpg|Sleeping 20180421154013_1.jpg 20180512142118_1.jpg 20180701005206_1.jpg|kiss with arlo CCC_2018-10-25_22-55-44_1.png CCC_2018-10-25_22-51-36_1.png CCC_2018-10-25_22-50-35_2.png Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors